


I Can't Camembert It

by lizzrossstories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Camembert, Cheese, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrien and plagg shenanigans, adrien not having any of that shit, plagg being overdramatic as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzrossstories/pseuds/lizzrossstories
Summary: "You can’t do this to me. You can’t leave me. Please don’t go,” tears ran down his face, his love unreachable by his pleas. There was nothing he could do.Bringing his gaze up to the heavens, a wretched sob ripped through his throat like a growl. His cat ears lay flat against his head but his claws were ready to attack anything and anyone that got in his way. He was going to make sure they paid for what they’d done, for the grief that would be his shadow for the rest of his life.





	I Can't Camembert It

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg thinks that the author should have checked the box "Major Character Death" to warn you all of the horrible events that transpired in this fic.

“No!”

A sharp, anguished cry cut through the morning melodies that drove Paris through each day. The sun shone through the clouds on the bright summer day acting as a good omen as citizens and travellers reveled in the happy hum of the city. But for him, the sun scorched is back, blocking out the buzz that seemed to mock him, as he clutched the thing he held most dear to his heart. 

“No no no no no no! You can’t do this to me. You can’t leave me. Please don’t go,” tears ran down his face, his love unreachable by his pleas. There was nothing he could do. 

Bringing his gaze up to the heavens, a wretched sob ripped through his throat like a growl. His cat ears lay flat against his head but his claws were ready to attack anything and anyone that got in his way. He was going to make sure they paid for what they’d done, for the grief that would be his shadow for the rest of his life. 

“They won’t get away with this,” he vowed. “They won’t! I’ll destroy them all!”

“Plagg,” Adrien called from his couch, eyes staring intently at his T.V. screen, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration as he mashed buttons on his controller. “What’re you doing?”

“Oh it’s horrible,” the kwami spun dramatically in front of his charge. “They’re monsters!”

“Plagg you’re blocking the screen,” he tried to shoo him aside as a Ladybot proceeded to completely wipe the floor with his Black Cat bot in Ultimate Mecha Strike III. 

“How can you be so heartless in my time of need?” Plagg cried theatrically. “After I’ll I’ve done for you.”

Adrien sighed, eyes still on the screen, “Alright, I’ll bite. What is it this time?”

“It’s the—oh I can’t say it it’s too horrible—m-my cheese,” he wailed, “my beautiful Camembert cheese is dying!”

“Oh good,” Adrien said without looking away from the screen, ignoring Plagg’s sniveling. “Maybe I’ll finally stop smelling like stinky old cheese now.”

“How dare you!” Plagg shot in front of Adrien’s face, one paw pointed accusingly at his charge’s nose and the other holding a small slice of the goey monstrosity. “Camembert is a gift on this earth. It’s the only thing you humans ever made that was good. Bless Marie Harel. She was the best charge.”

“Thanks, really feeling the love,” Adrien snorted. 

“But now you’ve gone and ruined it all!” Plagg said, brandishing Adrien’s phone in his face. 

“What were you doing on my phone,” Adrien asked, snatching it from him. 

“Oh the usual,” Plagg waved his paw casually, “Looking at pictures of Camembert on the Internet. Dreaming of bathing in Camembert cheese while eating Camembert cheese. But then I saw that article and my whole life has turned to shambles. I will never be the same ever again!”

Adrien scrolled through his open tabs and found an article on Condé Nast Traveler titled ‘France Is Running Out of Camembert Cheese’.

“Aww Plagg it’s not so bad,” Adrien said, skimming the article. “You’ll still get pasteurized Camembert.”

“Blegh, that insult to cheese is not real Camembert.”

“Are you saying that you won’t be able to Camembert it?” Adrien grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You disgust me more than pasteurized Camembert,” Plagg deadpanned. 

“Well then,” Adrien sighed, “if you’re not going to compromise, I guess it’ll just be cheddar and Brie for you from now on.”

“Fine, Paris can do without Chat Noir then.”

“What?!”

“You heard me.”

“You can’t just do that,” Adrien countered.

“I am a god of ultimate destruction. I can do whatever I want,” Plagg said, blowing a raspberry in Adrien’s face.

“But Ladybug—”

“Ladybug can deal with it.”

Adrien sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend tagged me on a post with this article on Facebook and I couldn't resist writing a short drabble about it. Here's a link to the article in case you want to read it. I learned a great deal about Camembert cheese. 
> 
> http://www.cntraveler.com/story/france-is-running-out-of-camembert-cheese?mbid=social_partner_facebook_AtlObscura&utm_source=facebook.com&utm_medium=atlas-page
> 
> Also, from today July 2nd, 2017 until July 15th 2017, I will not be updating my fics or starting any new fics in support of the Miraculous Content Creator Blackout. There have been too many instances in this fandom where people steal other people's work and that's just not okay. People work hard to create the content you consume and their time and effort should be respected. I highly encourage the rest of you to join us in this blackout.


End file.
